Travel with me
by Klakagsr
Summary: Sakura was sad and lonely but one day she met a mysterious stranger and run away with him. What will happen when she comes back home after twelve years? And what is her mission?Sakura-centric,Kakasaku in later chapters. Don t like, don t read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, silent night in Konohagakure. Raindrops were falling down from the sky and washed the dust and dirt away from the buildings and sidewalks. There was this monotone, quiet sound of the rain which was only corrupted by silent sobs. A small dark silhouette sat on a curb. It was certainly a female, a little girl to be precise. Her long straight hair fell down on her slouched back. Her face was burried in her arms as she sat there, shaking. Clouds of steam went from her mouth as she gasped for air and continued to cry. She was so down and no one tried to help her, hell, nobody even cared. Thirty minutes ago she run away from a fight with her mother. She raced down the street and finally sat here on the sidewalk where she stayed even after the rain started to pour. Sakura felt miserable and it was only because of one stupid comment on today's training session with her team. `You are slowing us down.´ Five words and her heart was broken. It wouldn´t be that much of a big deal if it didn´t come from the only person she was trying so hard to impress. Sasuke, of course. And what was the worst thing of all, it was not an offence, it was just a bare fact and they both knew it. And it felt even worse because she knew she was a burden, the one that was holding everyone back. And she just knew she did not belong there. She loved to be a shinobi, she really did but deep inside she somehow always thought that she was meant for something different. And as the time went by, Sakura felt invisible. It was almost like she was ..

A train of her thoughts was interrupted by sound of distant steps coming in her direction. For a second she thought about getting up and simply walking away, but then she decided not to. It´s not like anybody would give a damn about her anyway, so when the person got closer to where she sat, she was already too apathetic to notice him at all. Lonely, unwanted and cold, that´s how she felt. ´Oi, are you all right down there?´ She heard his words but it felt like they were coming from a big distance. ´Little lady, hello? Hey, who are you, what is your name?´ The stranger seemed to be determined to pull her out of her stubborn silence, so she said the first thing that came to her mind and immediately regretted it just because of how honest that statement was : ´ Nobody. I am not important at all.´ And then, her head shot up in shock when the strange man said the most unexpected thing. ´That´s remarkable!´ She stared at him in confusion. Even though she already stopped crying, the tears were still in her eyes, so she did not see much of the foreign man. ´You know, ´ He said as he sat next to her ´In 900 years of time and space I've never met anyone who wasn't important before.´

If there was anyone standing on the quiet street that night, he would see a sad little girl with pink hair and tears in her eyes sitting on the sidewalk and talking to a dark haired man in a tweed blazer. After a few moments, he would probably notice the change in young girls look, her depressed expression changing into a confused interest. That mixed with shock when she saw a blue box appearing seemingly out of nowhere right in the middle of the street. Then, the observer would watch the thin man nonchalantly lean on the blue wooden wall, offering his hand to the girl before him. She would take it and with almost hypnotized look they would both enter the booth, which would disappear just as quickly as it materialized. The whole scene would be still and quiet for a few minutes, but after that, the blue box would be there again. The door would swiftly open and the same little girl would step out. But even though she looks the same, she is different. She exhaled deeply and walked into the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks a lot for your nice reviews! I am really glad that you like the story so far. So, here is another chapter, enjoy !

PS: I do not own anything, really, if I did I´d be rich!

There was no sign of rain left when the morning came. The roofs of the buildings were already dry, reflecting the light of the shining sun. Two small figures were standing by the main gate, one clothed in distinctively orange jumpsuit , with his hair bright as a sunflower and the other one , wearing clothes that were as dark as boys hair. The blond was marching around nervously. "Aaaa, where is Kakashi – sense !? He said he´ll meet us here at eight, and it´s almost twelve!" Sasuke didn´t even bother to look up from the book he was reading. "He is always like this, you should know that by now. You really have no chance to become a good shinobi if your observation skills are so bad, dope." Naruto made an angry gesture, pointing his finger at the taller boy. " BUT, but Sakura-chan is not here either. That is weird, right? She is always so punctual. I hope nothing bad happened to her. Maybe we should go look for her – what if some evil ninjas ..." Sasuke stopped listening to his friends crazy speculations and went back to his reading. "... and the space monkeys, so I´ll be the hero and she will fell in love with me!" Naruto finally finished his brilliant theory . "Hn" was the response. That made him angry so he pointed his finger at the other boy again " Or it´s your fault ! She isn´t here because you insulted her – tebbayo! I will beat you, prepare yourself !" With a loud scream he held out his fist, trying to hit Sasuke´s face but , before he had a chance to notice anything, he was lying with his back flat on the ground . "What the hell, dope!" Yelled Sasuke angrily but before his clenched fist could reach Naruto´s face, a big, strong hand stopped his arm and knocked him to the ground. " Could anyone explain to me what is going on?" said Kakashi, towering over the boys. "Dobe started it" Sasuke growled, not looking to his sensei´s eye. "But he have insulted Sakura-chan and now she´s not here because of him!" Naruto said quickly. Kakashi frowned at both of them and sighed. "Why do you boys have to cause trouble all the time?" Then he shook his head and looked around. "But really, where is she?" "Where is who?" Said a voice from behind Kakashi. They all turned around and saw a pink haired girl smiling at them lightly. " And why are you guys fighting again?" She asked, stepping closer to the group. " I was defending your honour! " Said Naruto proudly, black eye getting more and more visible. " Ah," she said sheepishly. Then she smiled and added. " Thank you Naruto, you didn´t have to do that. It was so long ago, I have already forgotten about the whole incident." They all stared at her. "But Sakura," said Kakashi perplexedly " it happened only yesterday ." She looked at him blankly, her gaze suddenly absent. "Yeah, only yesterday, right" She said quietly, almost as if talking to herself. "Aaaa, let´s get going already!" Shouted Naruto, completely ignoring everyone else. Sasuke shrugged and turned around, ready to leave. Only Kakashi was looking at the young girl with suspicion. She looked normal but something about her just wasn´t right. But then he thought it might have something to do with some girl stuff he didn´t want to know anything about so he decided not to ask any questions. The team walked through the main gate of Konoha and headed to the near village where their mission took place.


End file.
